


Warm Hands, Warm Heart

by ClementineKitten



Series: clem's university au [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, First Dates, Fluff, PDA, im a sucker for saimatsu, kaito being Cool Bro, saihara being nervous(tm), this took so long to write i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineKitten/pseuds/ClementineKitten
Summary: Saihara takes Kaede out on their first date, post-Valentine's Day. Shenanigans? Nah. Just pure, unbridled affection, baby.





	Warm Hands, Warm Heart

“I don’t think I’m ready for this.”

Saihara paced back and forth in his dorm room as Momota watched him, a look of mingled concern and amusement on his face. “Dude, it’s just a date,” he reminded his roommate, crossing his arms with a slight smile on his face.

“ _Just_ a date?” Saihara stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at Momota, who held his hands up defensively. “It’s my first date with my girlfriend!” He grabbed at his face and dragged his fingers down it with a groan. “I’m so nervous, I think I might die.”

Momota stepped forward and placed his hand on Saihara’s shoulder. “Hey man, calm down. It’ll be fine. You and Akamatsu have hung out a lot over the past few days, right? Or whenever you two have the time.”

Saihara nodded slightly. It was the Friday after the Valentine’s Day fiasco, meaning only about three days had passed with him and Akamatsu being an official couple. Between then and now, the two talked before and after class, walked with each other, and texted all the time.

He still felt his heart flutter like a bird in his chest whenever he got the notification that she texted him, but he was beginning to get more comfortable talking with her as a person and not, well, and object of his affections.

Just like Momota said, she was a normal, university student like he was. Well, she was beautiful, charming, and incredibly sweet, but still a normal university student. Saihara cracked a giddy smile just thinking about her, but then his soul was plunged into icy cold depths when he remembered he was about to go on his _first official date with Akamatsu_. Momota gave him one of his trademark, reassuring grins.

“It’ll be fine, Shuichi. You guys will just be hanging out, but in a fancy and overpriced restaurant,” he said. At his sides, Saihara snapped his fingers in some sort of nervous tic. 

“Were you nervous when you went on your first date with Harukawa-san?” Saihara asked as he ran a hand through his bangs. Momota cocked his head.

“We were in grade ten. I was a mess of hormones, acne, and lanky appendages. Of course I was nervous,” he told the anxious boy, smiling lightly as he reminisced. “Maki Roll was so pretty and kind of stern, and I was, you know, greasy.” 

“Where’d you guys go?” Saihara asked, rubbing the back of his phone case in his pocket. 

“We went to the movies. Not as fancy as a restaurant, and pretty vanilla. But it’s about the company, not the place,” Momota mused. He patted Saihara on the head, much to the other’s dismay of the possibility of his hair being messed up. “But this is about _your_ love life, not mine,” he pointed out.

“I know,” Saihara mumbled. He adjusted the collar of his shirt- he wasn’t sure how fancy he should dress for their date, so he went with a dress shirt and a pair of formal black pants. _What if she shows up in jeans and a t-shirt? Oh no, I’m probably horribly overdressed. I’m doomed!_

Saihara strode past Momota and towards their shared dresser. “Hey, what’re you doing?” the purple-haired boy asked as Saihara aggressively pulled open one of the drawers.

“Changing.” He started to sort through the clothes, looking for something a bit more casual. He frantically pawed through his shirts with shaky hands. Momota gripped his shoulders firmly and dragged him away, spinning the blue-haired boy around.

“Chill out, Shuichi. You look great, and you should be dressed semi-formal anyways. I’ve heard this restaurant is pretty fancy.” Momota’s fingers tightened around his roommate’s shoulders, and he smiled comfortingly. “You don’t need to change,” he assured him. Saihara swallowed.

“Thanks, Kaito,” he mumbled. Momota jostled him around a bit before releasing him and giving him a slap on the back. Saihara smiled nervously and pulled out his phone reflexively.

No new messages from Akamatsu. He started to feel a little fuzzy. What if she forgot? What if she was ditching him? What if none of this was real and he just conjured up the date in his head and somehow convinced himself it was actually happening-

_Bang, bang!_

A few sharp raps sounded on the door, and Saihara nearly jumped out of his shoes. It’s her! Momota gave him a thumbs up as Saihara weakly approached the door and softly opened it.

“Hiya, Shuichi.”

There stood Akamatsu, looking fresh and pretty and perfect. She was holding her jacket, propped up on one arm, and was wearing a pleated, powdery pink dress. She was smiling gently, and Saihara took notice that she was wearing more makeup than she usually did.

“H-hi, Kaede.” He cursed himself internally for stuttering on his greeting as Momota let out a low whistle, pretending to lower imaginary sunglasses.

“Lookin’ like a snack, A-slice!” he called from inside the room. Saihara rolled his eyes as Akamatsu giggled softly and waved at Momota.

“Thanks, M-dog,” she responded, then her gaze flickered back to the boy in front of her. Saihara took that as his cue to start talking.

“You look amazing, Kaede.” Amazing? Is that the right word? _Should I say gorgeous? Otherworldly?_ Akamatsu’s cheeks flushed.

“You look awesome, too,” she responded. She reached forward and tweaked his collar, which seemingly got a bit crumpled in his previous frenzy. “So, are you ready?” she asked.

“Um, yeah, let me grab my jacket.” Flustered, Saihara grabbed his coat from a hook on the back of the door. Momota smirked as the two prepared to leave.

“Bye kiddies! Have fun! Be safe!” he called as Saihara stepped out and shut the door. He exhaled softly and looked at Akamatsu, who was shouldering her coat. Saihara did the same.

“So,” the blonde girl said as she reached out her hand, gently lacing her fingers with Saihara’s. He tensed at the gesture- of course, they had held hands when they walked around campus, but this time, it felt different. They were a couple, holding hands, heading to their first date. “How are you feeling?” Akamatsu asked. With his free hand, Saihara scratched the back of his head.

“Nervous,” he admitted. Akamatsu smiled warmly at him and squeezed his hand.

“It’ll be okay, Shuichi, don’t worry. It’s just dinner,” she insisted.

“But what if I do something weird and scare you off?” Saihara inquired worriedly. Akamatsu giggled.

“Seriously, Shuichi, you overthink yourself so much. You’re not weird, and even if you think the things you do are awkward or strange, I think they’re endearing,” she assured him. Saihara smiled bashfully at her earnest words.

“Ah, you think so?” he asked. Akamatsu pumped a fist in the air.

“I know so!” she chirped enthusiastically. “Don’t worry,” she repeated. “It’ll be fun, I swear!” Pouting, she swung their hands up and down. “And if it’s not, I expect some sort of condolence prize!”

“Condolence prize, eh?” Saihara echoed. “I’ll think about it.”

“No, dummy, you’re supposed to not think about it, because tonight is gonna be great!” she pouted. Saihara gave her a slightly distressed look. _Did I make her mad?_ But, Akamatsu’s faux anger soon came to pass, and a happy grin crossed her face again.

“Shuichi, just promise that you’re gonna take a chill pill and enjoy this night with me, okay?” she pled with an air of seriousness around her words. “I mean, your nerves are justified and all, but it’s only little old me.” The two came upon the door out of the dorms and Saihara took a breath and pushed it open before responding.

“If it’s you, Kaede, I’m sure I’ll enjoy it no matter what, even if I screw it up,” he told her. Akamatsu let out a noise that sounded like a small gasp and looked at the dark grey, icy pavement beneath them, her cheeks flushing a glowing pink in the darkness of the evening.

Saihara squeezed her hand tightly, feeling like he was floating on air.

-

“We’re here!”

Saihara’s palms sweaty, he released the steering wheel. He knew how to drive, obviously, but he didn’t do it often- usually when he had plans with friends, one of them drove, usually Harukawa. But he felt especially anxious tonight, with Akamatsu sitting in the passenger’s seat, the soft darkness enveloping the car and the sweet scent of her perfume wafting off of her. Saihara hoped he smelled decent.

The restaurant they had pulled up in front of was named _Le Renard et Le Violon_. Because, obviously, if something was French, it was fancier. Saihara didn’t speak much French, but he figured that the last word was some type of instrument.

He got out of the car and shut the door with a bang as Akamatsu gingerly stepped out, pulling down her dress. “I should’ve worn leggings, it’s cold!” she complained as Saihara locked the door and walked to her side. _Should I… Give her my jacket? No, that’s dumb, she’s already wearing one._

He settled for a slight smile instead. “Let’s just get inside quickly then,” he offered. He took Akamatsu’s hand again and the pair made haste into the restaurant. Stepping through the glass doors, the two allowed themselves a chance to defrost and shed their coats.

“Wow,” Akamatsu murmured as she peered through the windows and into the main area of the restaurant. “Look at those chandeliers! This place is fancy,” she commented as she hugged her jacket to her chest.

“I feel a bit out of my element,” Saihara admitted, slightly miffed, as he held the door out of the foyer open for his date. Akamatsu walked through and even gave him a small curtsy, giggling to herself at the gesture. Saihara chuckled and let the door close behind them as they stepped in.

They made their way towards the receptionist, a tall, young-looking man with an angular face and choppy blonde hair. “Do you two have a reservation?” he asked, giving them a less-than-hospitable look. Saihara didn’t know if it was on purpose or if that was just the way he looked.

“U-um, yes.” Whatever the reason for it, the hostility made him stutter. “Under Shuichi Saihara?”

The man glanced down at what looked like a tablet, scrolling through it. His brow furrowed. “Table for two?” His eyes flickered up to Saihara.

“Yes,” Saihara answered. Akamatsu smiled pleasantly, like she could feel the anxiety coming off of her boyfriend. The man stepped away from the desk he was at.

“Right this way, you two.” He ushered them over. Saihara and Akamatsu followed him as he led them through the crowded restaurant (why did they choose a Friday, of all days?), and into a small booth near the corner of the dining room.

As they settled in across from each other, the man graced them both with a bow. “A waiter will be with you shortly,” he said, a faint smile on his face before he turned and left the two alone, the chatter of other patrons filling the space between them.

“Soooo…” Akamatsu leaned over to him. Saihara’s heart skipped a beat as she smiled childishly at him. “This place is pretty frou-frou, isn’t it?” she asked in a half-whisper, and subtly tipped her head towards two women sipping wine and laughing together, one wearing and elegant red dress and the other dressed in a shorter black one.

“Yeah,” Saihara hummed nervously, gripping the edge of the table as he looked around the restaurant. It was definitely fancier than anything he had eaten at in a long time- then again, he usually ate at fast-food places with Momota. That was about as “high-end” as he got. _Totally not my scene,_ he thought to himself.

Akamatsu reached over and rested the tips of her fingers on his taut knuckles. “Calm down, Shuichi. It’s alright.” She smiled at him, and Saihara couldn’t help returning one- she was infectious. She cast another glance around the room they were in. “But wow, this place makes me feel like I should be speaking French or something,” she giggled. She enclosed her hand over Saihara’s. “Je t’aime, mon chéri.”

“I, um…” Saihara didn’t know a lot of French, he recalled learning a bit in school and listening to his uncle speak it when he had international clients, but hearing Akamatsu say that made his heart warm. He knew _basic_ French, after all. “Je suis heureux… Je t’aime aussi.” 

Akamatsu grinned giddily and retracted her hand from him. Suddenly, he felt a lot colder at her absence. She pressed herself into the cushiony seats. “So, I, er, haven’t been on a date in a while. What exactly do you do?” she asked, blinking expectantly at Saihara.

“What makes you think I would know?” he asked bashfully. Akamatsu narrowed her eyes at him.

“Come on, Shuichi, you’re expecting me to believe that you don’t get all the ladies?” She paused momentarily as the blue-haired boy’s eyes widened. “Or guys? Or really, anyone in between? Or… Out-between?” She looked slightly puzzled as she articulated her words.

“Ah, no, definitely not,” Saiahra responded, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m more surprised that you don’t, Kaede,” he admitted. The girl’s pale face flushed a soft pink.

“Me? No,” she giggled. “People usually can’t handle the piano freak,” she added as she pumped a fist in the air.

“Really?” Saihara asked. _Kaede is so popular, I’d figure she’d have suitors galore… Maybe they’re too scared to talk to her, because she’s pretty and confident. Ah, or maybe that’s just me._ “Can I handle the piano freak?” he inquired timidly, gazing at her from under his bangs.

“I mean,” Akamatsu started, blushing. “You’re doing great so far.” She gave him a cheeky wink. Saihara reddened. “Okay, so… What do you do on your man dates with Momota-kun? Maybe that’ll give us an idea,” she suggested. Saihara’s eyebrows knit.

“Kaito likes to do shots of Sprite and eat a burger with enough calories to harm but not enough to kill,” he told her. Akamatsu laughed.

“Where do you get shot glasses at a fast-food restaurant?” she asked.

Saihara chuckled softly. “You don’t.”

Akamatsu screwed up her face in a toothy grin. “I mean, relatable, but still… Oookay, let’s take a different approach.” She smiled. “What do you talk about? Girls? Boys? Conspiracy theories? Help a girl out, Shuichi,” she pled.

“Ah, well, Kaito does like to talk about Harukawa-san, and the cute things she does,” Saihara disclosed. Akamatsu’s eyes widened.

“Really? Aww, that’s so adorable!” she squealed. “I can’t believe Momota-kun is such a sap… Actually,” she followed up quickly, “I can completely believe that.”

Saihara chuckled softly. “And Kaito likes conspiracy theories, too, since you brought it up. He’s one of those guys who believes everything,” he put in. Akamatsu nodded in understanding. “Though… There are some that anger him to no end.”

Akamatsu traced the edge of the table with her finger. “Oooo, do tell!” she exclaimed.

“Any theories regarding space that are ‘blatantly wrong,’” Saihara told her. “Like that the Earth is flat, or the moon landing was faked, etcetera and etcetera.” Akamatsu’s eyes brightened.

“Really?” She put a finger to her chin. “When I was younger, we learned about persuasive writing, and we had to have group debates.” She grimaced, as if the memory was embarrassing. “And I had to argue against my friends that the moon landing was faked.

“Is that true?” Saihara smiled. Akamatsu dipped her head.

“I watched an entire movie on it, and wrote out two pages of information. It was all occult, but you know what? I’d believe it.” Her lips turned into a straight line, and she stared blankly at her boyfriend. Saihara’s eyes narrowed.

“Really now?” he asked, bemused.

“At this point, I’d believe the moon is a hologram. It wouldn’t surprise me.” She sighed heartily, and threw Saihara a mischievous smile. “ _Adult life is already so goddamn weird_.”

“You can say that again,” Saihara said as he grinned at her. Honestly, her smile still made his heart flutter when he saw it, and it gave him the urge to grab her by the hands and dance through the night- whatever that meant. Momota once told him to ‘ _treat her like you’re still trying to win her over,_ ’ which he thought was solid advice. He still wasn’t sure how someone as amazing as her could be attained by a guy like him-

 _No._ He mentally berated himself. _I am worth something. Kaede is amazing, but she wanted to date me. She liked someone like me. She’s not above me, I need to stop thinking like that._

He was certain that if Akamatsu, Momota, or Harukawa could hear his thoughts, they would very harshly correct him. He was working on the self-deprecation and the lack thereof.

Akamatsu leaned back, looking around the restaurant, as if she was still stunned by the atmosphere. “I’ve played piano at places like this before,” she started. 

“Really?” Saihara tilted his head. “I mean, I’m not surprised.”

“Yeah.” Akamatsu smiled faintly. “Not this place, obvs, but places with the same oppressive, fancy atmosphere.” Her eyes drifted from the chandeliers back down to Saihara’s face. “All of the staff said things like ‘Akamatsu-san, your playing is exquisite!’ It’s flattering, but still really embarrassing, you know?”

“Your playing is exquisite, though,” Saihara replied. Akamatsu reddened. As Saihara was the one to blush incredibly easily, and his girlfriend was his kryptonite, he relished in any opportunity he had to cast a flush on her face. 

“Sheesh, Shuichi, you’re so embarrassing sometimes,” she mumbled, but it was clear to see that the praise pleased her. Saihara brightened.

A comfortable quiet bubble formed around them as they flipped through the menus on the table, chatting idly and deciding what to order. At some point, a waiter had passed by and left them two glasses of water which clinked satisfyingly as they were placed on the table.

“Hello, you two.”

A waitress approached the two of them. She had poofy brown hair and a quiet, timid voice. She was holding a small booklet with a pen between her fingers. “Have you decided on your course for tonight?”

“Yes, we have!” Akamatsu answered brightly. “We’ll have two orders of pan-seared salmon with the citrus vinaigrette, but one with fries as the side and the other with salad,” she explained with an air of confidence.

“Okay, got it,” the woman hummed. “What dressing would you like on the salad?” she asked.

“Balsamic, please,” Saihara put in. The woman jotted it down. 

“Alright, thank you- Oh my!” The woman started off with a slight bow, then broke off, noticing the water on the table. “Has no one brought you proper drinks?” she sounded almost horrified at the prospect. “I am so sorry!” She bent at the waist in apology.

“It’s alright, ma’am! Don’t worry!” Akamatsu said fervently.

“It’s fine,” Saihara added awkwardly.

“U-um, what would you like?” the woman asked them, straightening.

“I’ll have iced tea,” Saihara murmured. The waitress took down his order and turned expectantly to Akamatsu.

She smiled pleasantly at her. “I’ll have chocolate milk,” she chirped, setting down her menu. The waitress giggled softly.

“I was unaware that was on the adult menu!” she chuckled. 

“It is, and I just _have_ to get it!” Akamatsu gushed. The waitress smiled softly.

“I don’t blame you,” she commented as she wrote the order down. She bent and scooped up the menus on the table. “Thank you for your patience,” she said with a dip of her head, and started off. The couple watched her go, then Akamatsu leaned in close.

“Jheez, I wonder how many crotchety old people they get in here to react like that for accidentally missing a drink order,” she muttered. “It’s busy as heck here.”

“Crazy,” Saihara replied. He eyed his girlfriend playfully. “Chocolate milk?”

“Hey!” Akamatsu exclaimed. “I like chocolate milk!”

“I’m not judging,” Saihara snickered. Akamatsu stuck out her tongue at him and pulled down an eyelid. 

“Alright, so…” Akamatsu wrung out her hands under the table. “In a place like this, it’ll take a while for our food to be made. Let’s play a game!”

“I’m getting horror movie vibes from that sentiment, but go on,” Saihara consented. Akamatsu put a finger to her chin and leaned back in her seat.

“I’ve never done something like therapy that routinely, but my guidance counselor in high school taught me something for when I got upset,” she began. _That’s… A depressing way to lead into a game,_ Saihara thought privately. “He taught me to look around at other people and ask myself ‘what’s wrong in their life right now?’ It kept me grounded and reminded me that everyone suffers, and I had nothing to be ashamed of,” she finished, almost wistfully.

“Hm, I think my therapist mentioned doing something like that,” Saihara murmured. Akamatsu smiled lightly, and reached across the table and held Saihara’s hands gently in her own.

“I’ll do it with you if you ever need someone to help,” she told him softly, tightening her grip. “But that’s not the game we’re playing, it’s just like that.” Without moving her hands from Saihara’s, she cast a look over all of the patrons of the restaurant.

“There’s so many people here, so why don’t we try and decipher why they’re here? And not just ‘cuz they’re on the date.’ I want _details_ , Shuichi,” Akamatsu asserted. 

“Okay, I’m down,” Saihara said. Akamatsu smiled.

“Alright, how about… Those two lovely ladies right there,” she said, tipping her head towards the red and black clad women sitting near them. They appeared to be engaged in a lively conversation, with the one in red explaining something loudly and animatedly while the one in black listened intently. They didn’t look too much older than Saihara and Akamatsu, frankly.

“Hm...” Saihara wracked his brain. “How about the one in the red recently got a promotion, and…” He paused momentarily. “She’s telling the other one about how when her boss told her that she was getting promoted, another employee burst into the room and started screaming about how they deserved the promotion.” Saihara gave a wry smile as he watched the red-dressed woman put her fingers to her temples and stick out her tongue, while the one in black tittered lightly. “...Or something like that.”

Akamatsu nodded. “Yes, yes, I like the creativity…” She appeared lost in thought. “I dig it, Shuichi.” She gave him a thumbs up and a wide smile. “I’ll take the next one, let’s see…” Her eyes fell on a pair of people- a guy in a black dress shirt and a girl in a skimpy blue dress. “Them!”

“So, what’s happening in their lives?” Saihara asked.

“Well, I’m so glad you asked, Shuichi.” She observed the two for a bit, watching them make light, breezy, but slightly-stilted conversation. “Oo, ooo, I got it!” She clasped her hands together excitedly. “Okay, so, the boy asked the girl out here, and they’ve always been pretty close friends, and her birthday is coming up while he’s out of town, so he wanted to take her out, you catch me? So he asks the girl out, and on the way here, she tells him and she and his best friend started dating.” In mock surprise, she lifts her hands to her mouth. “And the guy is like ‘oh, that’s cool,’ and acts happy, but the truth is, _he was planning on asking out his best friend_. And now he has to pretend like everything’s hunky dory.” Akamatsu grinned and folded her hands over the table. “Howzat?”

“I like it!” Saihara said. “Diverting expectations- you think he’d be into the girl but instead he wants the best friend. Drama ensues, I presume?” Akamatsu nodded. “You should be a writer, Kaede. Ideas just pour out of you.”

“Nah, nah,” Akamatsu objected. “They’re all silly ideas anyways, and I wouldn’t be able to put a pen to paper and commit to writing something, I don’t think. Besides, it’s easier to let those stories flow as piano music, anyways.” She exhaled a breathy sigh.

“You should be more confident in yourself,” Saihara told her with a smirk. Akamatsu pursed her lip.

“That’s my line!” she pouted.

“It just means I learn from the master,” Saihara shot back. Akamatsu screwed up her face, and the two laughed jovially. Saihara’s heart was so full of warmth that spread through his chest and entire body, making him feel weightless as his girlfriend laughed. Her face crinkled and her hair bounced on her shoulders as she shook, and Saihara admired her dumbly as she giggled.

Her happiness filled his own chest with an indescribable glee.

It was then that a sudden thought struck him.

_I would do anything to keep her laughing and smiling._

-

“Oh, Shuichi, you sure know how to treat a lady!”

Akamatsu giggled and twirled as she stepped out of the car, grabbing Saihara’s hands and spinning him around giddily. Her smile was wide and her dress flew around her as she danced. Darkness shone over them, which sounds almost like an oxymoron. The cold night pressed against them, the black sky spilt over them like ink, stars twinkling bright and hard against the dense grey clouds. Their footwear clicked on the pavement, their breath white mist in the winter air.

“Whoa,” Saihara breathed as Akamatsu twirled him in a circle. She paused to lock the car, and looked up at Saihara.

“Do you know how to waltz, Shuichi?” she asked, her eyes glowing in the shadows. 

“Uhm, kind of?” Saihara answered doubtfully. Akamatsu looked almost disappointed, but perked up again as she took his hand.

“I’ll have to teach you some time,” she noted, leading him towards the dorms. Saihara smiled warmly as she walked, a noticeable skip in her step.

 _Did I do that? Did I really make her that happy?_ He’s amazed by himself. _She really is… Fantastic._

Akamatsu pushed open the door and they stepped inside, beginning to defrost. “Oi, Shuichi, I love dressing up for you, but I can’t wait to throw on a pair of sweatpants and take off these heels.” She leaned down briefly to rub her ankles. “These straps’ll leave a mark,” she commented.

“I can imagine,” Saihara responded. “Ah, let me take you to your dorm,” he piped up, taking the lead. “M’lady,” he added with a grin.

Akamatsu lifted her free hand to her lips, blushing. “Oh, you humble me so,” she giggled. The pair start up the stairs together as Akamatsu complained about her heels and Saihara apologized for making her dress fancy.

“It’s not your fault, I like to dress nicely, but man do they need to make these more comfortable,” Akamatsu said as they stepped into her floor. “These are only, what, two inches? They’re killing me.”

They walked down the hall to her room, passing other doors, hearing people shout and converse and watch movies through the paper-thin walls. Eventually, they came upon her dorm- Room 313.

“So…” Saihara started shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“So?” Akamatsu looked at him expectantly.

“I guess…” Saihara tried to pick himself up, but trailed off soon after. With a smile, Akamatsu strode towards him and put her hands on his cheeks, closing the distance between them. 

Saihara’s lips tingled with warmth and electricity as Akamatsu kissed him, and he could feel her heartbeat pressed against him. His own heart was beating pretty fast, too.

She drew back and looked at him, adoration in her eyes. “I had a lot of fun tonight,” she said in a quiet, soft voice that made Saihara go weak in the knees. “You… You don’t have to go yet.”

Oh?

“Do you…” Akamatsu smiled nervously, her hands having slid down to Saihara’s chest. “Wanna come in?”

Oh.

_Oh._

“Oh! Um, yes, definitely!” Saihara replied, a little too eagerly. Akamatsu grinned at his compliance, and grabbed his collar, pulling him closer to the door. Saihara happily obliged.

She rested her hand on the door knob. “I think Harukawa-san’s here, but…”

The blond threw open the door, and the two were shocked by the sight that beheld them.

Or maybe they weren’t surprised enough.

There sat Momota and Harukawa, both in loose-fitting pajama bottoms (Momota, sans shirt, and Harukawa in one of his NASA tees which was adorably too big for her), in front of a ton of loose-leaf sheets of paper, die, and a mess of pencils and erasers.

Oh, and not to mention, Momota was wearing a mage’s hat that he _definitely_ borrowed from Yumeno.

“Ha! I rolled for them to enter and I got a crit 20,” Momota mused, pointing to the door excitedly.

“Oh, ah, hi?” Saihara said, flustered. Akamatsu still hadn’t found her voice.

“Hey guys,” Harukawa greeted, holding a foam staff in one of her hands. For a child’s toy, it looked almost intimidating in her grasp.

“So, uh, what’re you doing?” Saihara asked, eyebrows knit. 

“Playing D&D. Come and join.” Momota adjusted his mage cap and patted the spot beside him. Saihara found himself laughing as he looked at Akamatsu, who looked confused and bewildered but overall amused.

“I had some different plans for tonight,” she said as she glanced at Saihara, squeezing his hand, “but honestly, nothing is more _us_ than ending a date night with some roleplaying.”

**Author's Note:**

> yahOO this took so long i am immensely sorry to @keebokuun and @person-a-ttorney who have been bugging me to finish this because i literally started it almost as soon as i finished the cute girl.. oops :')  
> i hope it was worth the wait though (prolly not), but even so i really hope you enjoyed more silly, slightly more tame saimatsu antics because got dam, even if i do have soft spots for saimota and saiouma, saimatsu is just so good, man, i'm sorry... but an-y-wayz, hopefully this made ya feel a little happy and warm on the inside.  
> and yo, i just learned how to waltz and tango today in dance class so i am fully certified to write an explanation in kaede's words  
> and guys? kaede talking about how she had to argue that the moon landing was fake is deadass based off of personal experience. in grade seven i had to debate against my friend madeline that the moon landing didn't actually happen. it was glorious. b i b l e  
> and also something of note: the restaurant is based off of one in my city, 'cept it's not french or super bougie, i just translated the name into french. i'm not good at much but french is one of the exceptions so i like to use it when i can  
> happy spring break everyone! i hope y'all have a wicked one, i'm going up to stay with my grandparents for a few days but other than that i'm resting & rejuvenating.  
> i still love this au, it heals my soul from all the pain i endured during v3, so hopefully i'll write more oneshots. maybe one where ouma learns to skateboard  
> sorry if there's any mistakes here and there, it's pretty late when i'm editing this but i'll try and catch any (late, lol. it's a little past 10. but hEY THAT'S PAST MY BED TIME I'M ONLY 14 AND I'VE BEEN VERY S I C K LATELY  
> did i lowkey steal that ending from the end of the pbg best end route in asagao academy? yes. and did i use the word 'end' way too many times in the past sentence? also yes,
> 
> my tunglr is @sai-haras if you wanna ask me questions about this au


End file.
